Wings of the Dragon: Reborne
by Jayjet777
Summary: A flight of 4 F-15's eagles are teleported to the land of Halkeginia during the great american eclipse. The story follows Joshua, an Air National Guard pilot who was unfortunately unable to get back to base. How will this modern soldier effect the people he meets and the friends he will soon make, not to mention the enemies. (takes place after season 2 and on)
1. Where Am I?

_**Portland ANGB, August 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2017**_

Joshua was a normal guy, to some extent. He was fresh outa flight training, and stationed here as part of the Oregon Air National Guard. He was on his way out to look at a coming solar eclipse, but today was a day he will never forget. His wingman and friend, Brian, walked up to him.

"Hey, Josh. We're taking off in twenty." He said. Josh just looked at him and nodded before returning to look at the sky. _Is it really possible? Can one just simply disappear without a trace?_ He was thinking this because he was reading about a flight of naval bombers that disappeared off the coast of Florida back during WW2.* He then got to the changing room and headed to the briefing room. After about a 4-minute briefing He and those heading out on the patrol with him were sent out to their waiting aircraft.

"Hey, Joshua!" He turned around to a woman pilot who was flying #3 in his flight. "Glad we're gonna get flying again, And on the day of the long-awaited eclipse too!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure…very exciting." He responded sarcastically. They walked onto the tarmac and climbed into their separate F-15C's. Within minutes they were taxing to runway 28L.

"Portland ground, Eagle, flight of 4 requesting takeoff with unrestricted climb."

"Eagle, you are cleared for takeoff, runway 28 left, unrestricted climb is approved. Good day"

"Cleared for takeoff, runway 28 left, good day." The 4-ship group of Eagles lined up on the runway and got into standard takeoff position.

"Parking brake throttle to 50." The two F100 engines increased in noise, Joshua did the final checks, before giving the go ahead. "Full mil, brake off." He shoved the throttle into the afterburner setting before letting off the brake. The four eagles took flight and did a near vertical climb to FL290.

"Hey 1, look!" His number four said. His head turned and there was the eclipse, they were in totality. " _Eagle flight, turn right heading 045. Descend to 9,000."_

"Turning right to 045, descend to 9,000." The totality was still occurring, so they almost didn't see the cloud that they flew into. Something seemed off about this cloud, they were in it too long. Then they hit a big pocket of turbulence. _Jesus, this is heavy._

"Pretty rough isn't it Joshua?" Said his #2 wingman. He just clicked his mic twice, which meant "Affirmative." "The hell? My heading indicator just went haywire!" He heard. Joshua looked at his own to see if they had the same issue. That's when the flight of four emerged from the clouds, nose down over a forest.

"PULL UP!" Joshua ordered. The flight of 4 pulled up hard, just barely clearing the ground. _What the hell? Where are we?_ He thought. He looked up, they were still in totality of a different eclipse.

"Hey boss, my GPS is gone." He heard number 4 say. "Judging by this area, this looks like somewhere over Eastern Washington. Either that or we somehow got to the Midwest." Brian said.

"Try contacting any tower over the radio." Joshua said. He waited for a result, but nothing came. Not one thing. "Sarah, Mark, you guys getting nothing two?" Joshua asked.

"That's a yes from me, WATCH OUT!" Joshua snapped his focus forwards and saw a giant landmass looming in front of the aircraft. He pulled up, shoving the throttle into full afterburner. The other Eagles followed suit, going vertical. Then they saw something that was hard to believe.

"Keep going up!" Joshua said. The eagles nearly didn't make it up all the way. Joshua's aircraft didn't make it all the way up, and he stalled.

"JOSH!" The three eagles disappeared into a cloud, just before Joshua's F-15 turned nose down to regain airspeed. That was the last communication before they headed back. He powered back the engine, just as the eclipse ended. He kept looking for the rest of his flight, but to no avail. His radar still worked, but he was the only aircraft shown.

About an hour passed before he hit bingo fuel. "Gotta find a place to land…there a nice flat field" He said. He began a traffic pattern approach, lowering the flaps and the gear. "Prelanding check, flaps, down. Gear, down and locked. Alright, just gotta put 'er down gently." He put the eagle into a high alpha, using the ground effect to slow him down to a speed slow enough to, hopefully, keep the landing gear intact. He touched down softly, thankfully the tanks were light enough to allow the safe landing of the eagle.

" _Sigh_ well, where ever the hell I am, I know one thing. I'm alive." He said.

 **Portland ANGB**

The Eclipse was long over and the flight of eagles that had taken off over 8 hours ago, were finally on approach, low on fuel. One thing was wrong, one of the eagles was still missing, the flight leader. The three eagles that did return were greeted by crowds of military and civilian's alike. But the story they told was unbelievable, and even better is that they had video proof.

"See, look. Here is when we entered the cloud. At around 9:06 am."

"Which is exactly where your flight went off the scope." We spent 6 hours sending out search aircraft looking for you. Every air traffic control cent and tower kept their eyes on the radar and the sky to see. Soon it made the news: 'Four jet fighters missing'" Said the base commander. "But, we're all glad you're back." The three saluted and left the room. The base commander sat back in his seat and looked out his window towards the sky. _Where are you?_ He thought.

 **Tristain**

Joshua walked through the field, but an F-15 brought a lot of attention back home. People came out to the from over the horizon, slowly coming over the horizon. He saw these people and ran back to the jet hid behind the nose landing gear. He couldn't climb in and takeoff, he was too low on fuel. _What do I do? I wasn't trained for this!_ He thought. He heard the people coming towards the jet, speaking a weird language. He reached for his side arm, and came out of cover, face to face with a red haired girl.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentleman this is Jayjet777 speaking, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 of the story!**


	2. Meeting new people

**Tristain**

Joshua stares at the two girls, who both stare back.

"Who are you?" He asked the girls. They just stare back at him. "I said, Who are you? Do you not speak english?" Joshua said, then instantly covering his mouth. It was rare for him to lash out like that. They both talked to each other for a second before looking like they came to an agreement. The shorter girl with blue hair, was carrying a long weird shaped stick. She waved it around and then stopped. After a few seconds of awkward silence Joshua finally spoke.

"So, can you understand me now?" He asked the girls. They both nodded. "Ok then what's your names, and where the hell am I?" He asked. The red-haired girl stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I am Kiriche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. And my friend here is Tabitha." She said. "And you are in the Kingdom of Trysting." His jaw dropped, so he really did go through some sort of teleporter. _This can't be real. THIS CANT BE REAL!_ He slowly sank to the ground and placed his head in his hands. _NO, Josh get a hold of yourself. Just act professional and this will all turn out fine._

"Hey mister, shouldn't you tell us your name. It's only fair." She said, kind of flirtatiously.

"Well, um…" He stood up straight and saluted. "Captain Joshua Anderson, United States Air National Guard, 142nd Fighter Wing! Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said. She walked past him, and began looking at the F-15.

"You know, we saw you and three other dragons fly over a while back. It looked pretty cool." She said, with a lustful look in her eye.

"You are creeping me out. Not gonna lie. Besides, I'm 32, you look young. Too young." Joshua said. She still smiled at him. "So, uh, Kiriche, where exactly am I?" He asked.

"You landed not too far from our school." Kiriche said. _I knew it._ _Well, I can get a little help at least._ He thought.

"Alright, take me to this school, hopefully I can get some help repairing and refueling my bird." Joshua said. "Oh, one more thing…" He didn't finish his sentence before he felt something lift behind him. He turned around to see his Eagle lifting off the ground like a Harrier.

"What the hell?!" He said, falling back. He turned around to see Tabitha using some sort of spell to lift the jet like a piece of paper.

"Well, we have a long way to go." Kiriche said.

"Where?"

"To meet the queen, of course!"

 **Tristain Castle**

Tabitha set the Eagle down in front of the castle. "Here we are!" Kiriche exclaimed.

"Thanks for the help, I guess. I owe ya one." Joshua said.

"No problem! And I'll hold you to that." She replied before walking off along with Tabitha. _Where do I go now?_ He walked forward a little before the door opened and a Boy, followed by a pinked-haired girl barged out.

He watched them argue for a bit before they both noticed his F-15. The boy ran over to the plane and just stared at it, like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oi! Hands off the merchandise!" He shouted Jokingly before walking over. The Boy looked at him, back to the eagle, and finally back to him.

"Are you from Earth?!" He asked, rather excitedly.

"Why that I am." He replied. "Captain Joshua Anderson of the 142nd Fighter wing, Oregon Air National Guard. Pleased to meet you." He said, extending a hand.

"Hiriga Saito, I'm from Japan!" He said excitedly. _Saito? Japan…No he can't be…_

 _ **Three months earlier…Portland, Oregon**_

"Hey Josh, you heard about that boy that went missing?" Brian asked. Joshua was studying the F-15C's systems.

"Yeah, poor kid. His family must be worried sick." Joshua said, peeking over his book to see the TV showing a picture of the boy.

"Who would take such an innocent boy?" Asked Sara. "I Swear if I ever find out who did it, they will pay the price!"

"Easy now mama bear. I know you're a mother, but you need to chill bro." Brian said. Though they couldn't see it, Joshua was smiling, he finally found a place where he belonged.

 _ **Present Day…**_

"You're that boy that the news was all over a few months back!" Joshua exclaimed. "Every girl in Japan knows you know!" His eyes sort of lit up, but the girl next to him had a look of fury in her eyes.

"Umm, what's her problem?" Joshua asked, gesturing to the pink haired girl. He turned to his left to see her with a wand, which was glowing bright blue. He turned back to Joshua and mouthed 'If you want to live, run!'

"YOU PERVERTED DOG!" She shouted just before a large explosion happened, nearly hitting the F-15. When the smoke cleared Joshua, Saito and the girl were all covered in soot.

" _Cough_ , does she do this often?" Joshua asked. Saito looked dazed from the incident, and naturally, he could hear others in the vicinity start to rush over. Soon the doors at the front of the castle were opened and the guards rushed out.

"Louise and Saito, I should've known…" Said the leader, a blonde-haired woman said. "And You, who are you and what is your business here?!" She asked, unsheathing her sword and pointing at Joshua. Joshua didn't say anything, because he was staring at her. "Well? Out with it!" She demanded.

"I…uh, I…." Joshua was struggling with words, like he had forgotten how to speak altogether.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to execute you." She said, raising her sword over her head. "Agnes, wait!" said a voice behind her. Joshua look over Agnes, seeing a purple-haired woman with a rather large chest, walking towards him.

"He means no harm, now sir, what is your business?" She said. Joshua gathered himself together as best as he could and spoke.

"I am Captain Joshua Anderson of the United States Air National Guard, I am here because I was told to come here. I mean no harm and I just want to get home." Joshua said, in the humblest way he could.

"United…States? Where is that?" She asked. _Are you serious?! Oh, right, not from earth._

"I can tell you this, it's not here on this world." Joshua said.

"And I assume you came on that metal dragon, right?" Agnes said, in an annoyed tone. _Metal dragon? Is that seriously what they called my jet? If anything, it's a metal bird._ Joshua thought. Joshua just nodded.

"It's not really a dragon, but whatever." Joshua said under his breath. "Now I see you're royalty, so may I ask who you might be?"

"I am Queen Henrietta." She replied. Joshua got onto one knee, because he had a friend in the RAF that was taught to do that when in the presence of royalty.

"I am here to ask where I can find someone who knows at least some stuff about my worlds 'dragons.'" He said, putting quotation marks around dragon part.

"Well…we used too, but he passed away recently." She said.

"Im sorry to hear that, your highness, but until I can find someone to somehow replicate the fuel in my, erm…dragon, I can't leave!" Joshua explained.

"No one, yell at the queen and gets away with it!" Agnes yelled, charging at Josh, sword drawn.

 **Well that's Part 2, sorry it took a bit long, had to take care of some homework and school.**

 **Anyway, part 3 should be up within 7-9 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tristain Castle**

Joshua popped back up, reached for his combat knife and blocked the initial swing from Agnes's sword. He then kicked the sword out of her hands and swept kicked her, causing her to fall. He pinned her down, pointing the knife at her neck.

"Victory is mine, now you're in the wrong cause you attacked me." He said. He got up and offered a hand. She just batted it away and got up herself. "Besides, I think you're pretty cute." Joshua said. She froze at that comment, but then continued to walk. _Hmmm. Too forward Joshua, this is why you don't have a girl._ He thought to himself.

"It's not your fault, she's just not that type person." Henrietta said behind him. He turned around and got back on one knee.

"Forgive me for what just happened. I didn't mean to upset you guard." He said.

"It's ok, now you must need a place to sleep, and I believe I know the perfect place." She said.

 **Tristain Magic Academy**

"You want me to do what?" Osmond asked the queen.

"I need you to allow this man to stay here until he can find a way home." Henrietta said. Joshua just stood behind the queen, which really showed his height.

"Forgive me. I'm Captain Joshua Anderson of the 142nd fighter wing. I'm very grateful for letting me stay here." He said.

"No, no, it's not a problem. Seeing how you have nowhere else to go and since the ordered me to. You will have to stay with the servants. You should be able to find it." He said.

"Righto, thank you, both of you." Joshua said, bowing. The queen walked out and Joshua followed suite, but Osmond stopped him.

"Joshua, wait." Joshua turned around and looked at him.

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"No, no. You just reminded me of someone. You may leave." He said. Joshua nodded and walked out. He wandered around the halls of the academy, thinking to himself. _Huh, seems like a good school. Reminds me of Harry Potter._ He thought smiling to himself. Eventually he got outside and wandered around, trying to find the living quarters. He saw his F-15, which was being crowded by the students and servants alike.

"HEY!" Joshua shouted. The students all turned and looked at him, among them was Louise and Saito.

"Joshua?" Saito asked. "What're you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same." Joshua said. "Anyway, all of you! This is my, erm…Dragon. Don't touch it." He said, walking up to it. "Does anyone know where I can find someone who can make a lot of fuel for my fighter?" They all looked at one another, confuse as to what he said.

"There was one person, Mr. Colbert. But, he's gone." Saito said. _Damn, whoever this Colbert person was, he seemed to have some knowledge about aircraft fuel._

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. Well, there must be another way to get some fuel, but how?" He asked. They all thought about it for a minute, but no one could come up with a plausible solution.

"Well, I guess until we can find someone who can, I'm stuck here." Josh said. Just then Tabitha walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"hmm? Oh, hey Tabitha, did you need something?" She nodded him and gestured him to follow. He followed her to a place that seemed secluded.

"He's alive." She said.

"That Colbert dude? Well, where is he?" He asked, quietly.

"Germania. Living with Kiriche's family for now." She said. _Hmm, if I can somehow bring my jet to him, I can possibly get outta here._ He thought.

"How long would it take to get to where he is?" He asked.

"Hours. By air." She said. She then whistled, followed by the screech of a dragon. A giant dragon then landed in front of them, causing the ground to shake a little.

"You want me to ride on that? I'd rather take my chances with my own jet." Joshua said. She just signaled him to get on. Reluctantly he complied and climbed on.

"What about my jet?" He asked. The dragon took off, but before leaving, he picked up the F-15 and carried it away underneath. "I guess that answers my question. Thanks Tabitha."

 **Germania, Hours later…**

The dragon placed the Eagle down in front of the large house before landing itself. Joshua and Tabitha climbed down and were immediately met by a man in a blue robe.

"Tabitha! Good to see you again, and you brought a…" He turned to look at Joshua, and had a surprised look on his face.

"Im sorry, I don't think I've seen you around. Who might you be?" He asked.

"Captain Joshua Anderson, you must be Mr. Colbert, I've heard a lot about you and your knowledge of my worlds aircraft." Joshua said.

"What do you mean 'your world?'" He asked.

"Do you know a kid named Saito Hiriga?" Joshua asked.

"Ah yes, Miss Louise's Familiar…wait, how do you know him?"

"Well, we come from the same world." Joshua said.

"Japan?"

"No, the United States. I'm part of their military." When he said that Mr. Colbert's expression changed from happy to slightly disappointed.

"So, this 'United States' is currently in a war, and I'm assuming you need to get back." He said.

"No, I'm part of the Air National guard, in other words I defend the country if anyone becomes a threat to the mainland. You see, I was ordered out on a patrol during an eclipse and my flight was teleported here, apparently, and was forced to land." Joshua explained. Colbert thought about it for a minute, and decided what was best.

"Alright, I'll help you out. But you have to promise me something."

"And what might that be?"

"You have to fight for peace. Promise me that, Joshua." He said. Joshua could tell he was serious.

"Ok, I promise." He said.

"Good, now it'll take me couple of days to get it ready, so in the meantime, Tabitha, go and take Joshua back to the Academy. I'll let you know through Kiriche when it's ready." Colbert said. Tabitha nodded and climbed back onto her dragon. Joshua followed suit and they took off.

 **Portland ANGB**

It had been a few days since Joshua had disappeared and everyone in the Pacific Northwest knew of his disappearance by now.

"I can't believe he's gone." Brian said. He was holding one of Joshua's books that he had given him when they first joined the National Guard.

"Yeah, he may not have been talkative, but you could feel his presence in the room." Sara said. There was a picture of him in the rec room, sort of like a memorial, and somehow it made everyone a little happier.

"At least we know he's in a better place." Mark, the number 4 on that flight. They all agreed and turned on the TV.

 **Tristain Magic Academy**

Joshua was talking with Saito outside about Earth.

"So, what you're saying is that Japan really hasn't changed?" Saito asked

"Yep, and America had its first eclipse in ages. That's when I was transported into this world." Joshua explained. Saito thought about what Joshua had just said, and then it hit him.

"Joshua, what if I told you weren't the first pilot to have that happen to them." Saito said.

"Then I call bs. No way it could happen twice." Joshua said.

"Well I have proof that it's true, well…had proof." He said.

"Like what some older aircraft from ww2 or something?" Joshua said, jokingly.

"Yeah, I had a Zero, but it got wrecked in a crash landing on Albion." Saito said. _No way, I need more proof than that._

"Ok, that would mean that there is someone here of Japanese descent. They would have to look at least somewhat Asian." Joshua said. Saito smiled and looked Joshua in the eye.

"I do know that person and SHE is here." He said, smugly.

"Prove it." Saito got up and gestured Josh to follow him. The two walked around the academy until Saito saw her, a black-haired maid.

"Hey Siesta! I'd like you to…"

"Saito!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Joshua laughed to himself a little, to which Siesta took notice of his presence.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I'm Captain Joshua Anderson, pleasure to meet you Siesta." _He was right, she definitely looks Asian, to some extent. I can see why she and Saito became friends._ He thought.

"well?"

"Alright, alright. You're right. She's is definitely of Asian descent. I can see that's one of the reasons you like her." Joshua said.

"And what would that other reason be…Saito…?" He heard behind him. The two boys turned around, and Saito's face turned fearful.

"Um, well, Saito you might wanna…" He was slowly backing away from Louise, but it was too late. The explosion happened and when the smoke cleared Josh came to and saw he was on top of Siesta. He quickly got off of her and was blushing.

"Sorry about that…" He said. She just stood there and it was awkwardly silent between the two, while Saito was being dragged away unconscious, again.

* * *

 **Done with Chapter 3, and ahead of schedule!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. Same as last time, 7-9 days per chapter.**


	4. Fight and Flight

**Germania, 2 weeks later…**

Joshua was standing under the nose of his F-15, smiling. For the first time since he was forced to land in this area, he will be able to take flight on something more familiar.

"Well, I know how to make more fuel for your aircraft now, so why don't you take it out for a test flight?" Colbert said. "Happy to oblige Colbert." Joshua said, climbing up a makeshift ladder and into the seat of the US fighter. It was bitter sweet, though. He just sat there, not doing anything. Although he was smiling, tears started to form and he started crying.

"What's the matter, Joshua?" Colbert asked, standing on the ladder. "It's just…I've never been so happy to be able to fly my jet. Also, kind of miss my squadron, my base…my home." He said. "But, I can't get there without flying, so Colbert, please stand clear of the aircraft. Also, cover your ears, its gonna get real loud." Joshua said. Colbert nodded and climbed down from the ladder.

Joshua closed the canopy, before hearing a solid click of the lock. He brought the engines online, and slowly the noise level began to rise. The two F100 engines then came up to power for a second before settling back down to a low whine. Joshua looked at Colbert and gave him a thumbs up, before moving the stick around to make sure the flight surfaces were working. Joshua looked over his shoulder to find everything working in order. By now, the attendants of the house were either outside or looking from the windows to find out where that loud noise was coming from.

"Alright eagle, lets fly." Joshua said to himself. He took off the brake and advanced the throttles forward, but he wasn't moving. He gave the engines a bit more power, still nothing. He then pushed the throttles up full power without afterburner, which is when the eagle began to move. He taxied the plane a bit of a distance from the house. He lined up on the flattest field he could see and shoved the throttle into full afterburner. Slowly but surely, the F-15 picked up speed on the grass, eventually taking flight.

"YAHOOO!" Joshua was ecstatic to be flying again. He pulled into a vertical climb, and at around 12,000 feet he stalled, recovered and flew low over the house. He could see the people all cheering as he flew by. He turned and made a hard turn to the south, flying back towards Tristain.

 **Tristain Magic Academy**

On the ground, Saito was taking a Siesta (not the person) while Louise was still in class. Still asleep he could hear the sound of jet engines faintly getting louder and louder. And just before he could even be half awake, the F-15 shot past the academy at building height. That got everyone's attention, and woke Saito out of his slumber.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Saito exclaimed, catching a glimpse of the F-15 as it flew by. _Huh, that fighter is airborne…wait WHAT?!_ Saito snapped back to attention, scanning the sky for the eagle. He could hear it, as well as every other being at the academy. _There he is!_ Saito caught sight of the Eagle coming out of its turn heading in the direction of the castle. _Where are you going Captain Joshua?_ He thought.

 **Joshua's F-15C**

After making a low pass, using the school as a refence point, Joshua put balls to the wall and headed for the castle. He needed to get something off his chest to a certain someone. But, before he could even do that, a large ship loomed in front of Joshua.

"Oh, for the Love of Shite!" He said before throwing his eagle into hard right turn. He did a 180 before coming parallel with the ship. _What the?_ He tried to slow down to at least confirm what he saw, and he did. It was, in fact, a flying sail boat. Just before he was forced to push up the throttles to avoid stalling the Eagle He caught a glimpse of the person commanding the ship, and he looked like Colbert. But, he shrugged it off, knowing it could've been literally anyone. He changed course and headed back towards the castle.

 **Tristain Castle**

Joshua looks up from the eagle's flight systems, after another successful landing, to see the entire royal guard, and Queen Henrietta, surround the jet. _Ok, makes sense that they're a little scared of it._ Joshua climbs down from the eagle, and stand before the queen and the Musketeers.

"Queen Henrietta, a pleasure to see you again." Joshua said while bowing. "And hello to you as well, Agnes." He said shooting her a look. She was a bit stunned and looked away.

"Hello, Captain Joshua. What brings you to the castle again?" She asked.

"Well, I would like a private conversation with your lead Musketeer, here." He said, looking back at Agnes.

"Like I would ever talk to the likes of you! Besides…" She said, reaching for her sword. "I want a rematch."

"Excuse me, your highness, if it is ok?" Josh asked. She nodded, because in her mind, she wanted to see the outcome.

"I'll allow it." She said, backing up from the two.

"Ok Agnes, I didn't come here to tussle, but if you to do it this way, ok." Joshua said, pulling out his combat knife. She lunged at him, sword drawn and angry look on her face. Joshua, though donning his G-suit, swiftly moved out of the way of her attack.

"Listen Agnes, I don't wanna fight! I just wanna tell ya something!" Joshua shouted, dodging another attack. "here!" One of the guards tossed his sword towards Joshua, who caught it and immediately clashed it against Agnes's.

"What could you say that's possibly worthwhile!" She shouted, before backing away from the clash.

"Not gonna lie, that hurt a little." Joshua said, readying for another attack. She charged at him again, but this time, she got some leeway, force Joshua to back up. "The point is Agnes, I…" He was cut off by a kick to the stomach, which winded him. Joshua backed away from Agnes, trying to catch his breath, but Agnes kept on charging him, forcing him to keep dodging.

"Please Agnes, listen to me!" Joshua pleaded.

"Never!" She continued to keep him on the defensive. _Ok then, you leave me no choice._ He dodged one last time and then ran at her. She tried to dodge, but Joshua was a bit, well, big. He tackled her, and pinned her arms down. Agnes tried to free herself from his grip, and resorted to a time old tactic, she kicked him in the batteries. He reeled over and he quietly curled into a ball and just sat there.

"That was a cheap shot…but…" He said, slowly getting up. "I'm still in this fight." He raised his sword, ready to go again. "Come at me sis!" He lunged at her, but, then the ground started shaking. _What the hell? This place has quakes?!_

"It's her…" Agnes said. "Foquet." But Joshua was already starting up his Eagle, and soon was airborne. The Jet took off and climbed away.

"Hahahahaha! That creature that just took off, its gone!" Foquet laughed. "Now, time to die!" The giant hand came down and just before it crushed the entire guard, plus the queen, a large explosion happened. The arm was destroyed, and the F-15 flashed by, breaking the sound barrier.

"AAAAAHHHH MY EARS!" Foquet cried.

 **F-15C**

"Coming around, and guns!" Joshua pulled the trigger, and the 20mm M61 Vulcan cannon opened up on the beast. He banked into a 90 degree turn to find he took off the creature's right leg. _Shit, three sides, four sparrows_. He thought. He climbed up to 12,000 before rolling back over for another sidewinder attack.

"Fox 2!" The missile left the rail, hitting the creature dead in the back, but it didn't detonate. With 5,000 feet left, he switched to guns and shot the area where the Missile entered. The 20mm rounds made impact and the missile went off, destroying the creature.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter done. Ahead of schedule too.**


End file.
